Sekiryuutei, Ghoul, un Demonio y un Vampiro
by FlamePawn22
Summary: Un intercambio escolar de último momento entre las Academias Kuoh y Yokai unirá a Issei y a Tsukune. Sin embargo parece que no es mera coincidencia.¿Qué será de estos 2 y sus hárems? Se sitúa luego de la 2 temporada de High School DxD y el capitulo 22 del manga de Rosario Vampire. Más adelante lo cambiaré a M pues habrá lemon. IsseiXRias, TsukuneXMoka.
1. Demonios en la Academia de los Monstruos

**Luego de verme los dos animes como que me dio ganas de juntarlas, en especial por el parecido que tienen sus personajes y universos así que 1933 palabras despues complete el primer capitulo de mi primer Fanfic. Ojala les guste.**

**Disclaimer: High School DxD y Rosario + Vampire pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y Ikeda Akihisa respectivamente**

* * *

En alguna zona rural de Japón viajaba el Club de Ocultismo de la Academia Kuoh por un intercambio de mitad de año como nueva actividad escolar entre diferentes academias de diversas regiones. "¿Emm Presidenta, cuanto falta para que lleguemos?" Pregunto un chico de pelo castaño oscuro. Habían viajado ya unas 3 horas desde la Academia Kuoh y aunque se encontraban en una limosina era incomodo estar sentado por tanto tiempo con 6 personas más. "Aguanta un poco más Issei, la Academia Yokai se encuentra a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí" Respondió una pelirroja que luego de decir eso miró por la ventana y señaló a un túnel que se encontraba más adelante: "Allá está el portal, a partir de ahí nos encontraremos en territorio de la Academia Yokai". Luego de pasar el túnel el paisaje cambió completamente: Árboles con una apariencia tenebrosa, hierba marchita y cuando pasaron por una curva que daba hacia el mar pudieron apreciar que este era completamente rojo.

"Issei-san este lugar da un poco de miedo" dijo una rubia aferrándose al brazo del chico. "No hay de qué preocuparse Asia, desde un principio la presidenta nos dijo que la Academia Yokai se encontraba en un lugar mágico y que estaba hecho para monstruos" respondió Issei, quien terminó la oración con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la rubia de nombre Asia. En ese preciso instante la limosina paró, habían llegado a su destino. Habían muchos estudiantes en la entrada que cuando se dieron cuenta de la limosina estacionada comenzaron a murmurar sobre quien o quienes podían estar dentro, algunos dijeron que habían escuchado hablar a los profesores sobre unos nuevos alumnos de intercambio que ingresarían a la academia o algo así, pero al final nadie pudo asegurar nada.

"Wow, hay muchas personas que están mirando hacia acá" dijo una chica de pelo azul. "Eso es porque pocos monstruos llegan a la escuela en una limosina Xenovia, ¿no es verdad Presidenta Rias?" dijo una morena girando su mirada hacia Rias. "Así es Akeno, solo las familias más ricas pueden darse el gusto de venir en limosina y dado que soy una demonio proveniente del Clan Gremory era obvio que nuestra presencia se haría de notar" respondió la pelirroja: "Por eso entraremos por la parte trasera de la escuela y nos presentaremos cuando se nos ordene, luego se nos asignara una clase a cada uno y habitaciones para todos".

Luego de pocos minutos cuando casi todos los alumnos entraron a la escuela, el chofer los llevo a la parte trasera de la academia donde los esperaba una mujer con apariencia gatuna. "Bienvenidos a la Academia Yokai, soy la profesora Nekonome y estaré a cargo de ustedes hasta que sus cuartos y clases hayan sido designados, si hay algo que quieran saber no duden en preguntarme" dijo la mujer de pelo rubio con voz juguetona presentándose. "¿Esas esas son orejas de gato? ¡Increíble jamás pensé que habría ese tipo de monstruo en este lugar, esto se está poniendo muy interesante!" pensó Issei antes de asentir. El grupo agradeció a la profesora y entraron a la escuela por una puerta trasera.

Mientras esto ocurría en la Academia Yokai, en las cercanías dentro del bosque se encontraba un chico de pelo castaño corriendo rápidamente junto a una peli rosa que le seguía el paso." Vamos a llegar tarde Moka-san, hay que apurarnos sino nos van a castigar" exclamó el castaño refiriéndose a la vampira. "Lo sé Tsukune, perdón por hacernos-demorar pero no pude-contenerme tu sangre es muy-deliciosa como para dejarla pasar" respondió jadeando Moka.

Un minuto más tarde ya se encontraban en la entrada a la escuela y aun había un poco de gente entrando por la puerta principal, sin embargo algo les llamó la atención mientras se acercaban a la puerta: era una limosina que se encontraba parqueada a un lado de la Academia y que justo arrancó para desaparecer por la parte trasera del lugar. " ¿Has visto eso Moka-san, quienes podrán estar ahí?" pregunto intrigado el castaño. "Debe ser algún nuevo estudiante adinerado, muy pocos pueden venir en un transporte tan lujoso como ese Tsukune, ah mira ¡Llegamos a tiempo!" respondió alegre la peli rosa mientras entraban al pasadizo principal para dirigirse a su salón.

Al llegar al salón 2-1 una chica de pelo celeste se lanzó contra el castaño mientras dos chicas más, una de pelo y ojos morados y la otra mucha menor y de pelo negro se acercaban a ellos "¿Tsukune, dónde estabas? ¡Me preocupaste mucho!" sollozó la peli celeste mientras Tsukune trataba de ingeniárselas para no caer. "A mí también me preocupaste Tsukune-san" agregó la niña de pelo negro. "Perdón por eso Kurumu, Yukari; Moka-san y yo solo estábamos paseando por el bosque y se nos hizo un poco tarde" llegó a responder el castaño antes de soltarse de Kurumu. "¿Es eso cierto Moka?" pregunto la chica de ojos morados. "Así es Mizore-chan perdón por preocuparlas" respondió Moka mientras buscaba su asiento al igual que los demás para empezar con las lecciones.

De pronto la profesora Nekonome entró y desde su escritorio comenzó a hablar: "Escuchen todos, como se había rumoreado anteriormente un grupo de chicos procedente de la Academia Kuoh ha llegado hoy de intercambio y en unos minutos serán presentados en la sala de exhibiciones así que hagan 2 filas por favor". Mientras las dos filas se organizaban se empezaron a oír murmullos en todas partes hablando sobre quienes podrían ser estos nuevos estudiantes y que clase de monstruos serían. "No sabía que habían otras escuelas como estas en el país" dijo un poco sorprendido Tsukune. "Hay muchas más, no solo en Japón, también en otras partes del mundo Tsukune, aunque jamás había oído hablar de algún 'Kuoh' " agregó Moka mientras pasaban por el pasadizo.

Al poco rato la sala estaba repleta de estudiantes que esperaban en total silencio a que los nuevos estudiantes sean presentados. "Esto va a ser muy divertido, ¿verdad Tsu-ku-ne?" dijo Kurumu mientras se apoyaba contra el brazo de Tsukune. "Creo que sí, jejeje" sonrío nervioso el castaño. "Espero que nos llevemos bien con ellos" llegó a decir Moka antes de que el profesor Kotsubo entrara en escena y las luces se dirigieran a él. "El día de hoy han llegado siete estudiantes provenientes de la Academia Kuoh y estarán con nosotros por los próximos dos meses así que espero que se lleven bien con ellos y les dejen un buen recuerdo de la Academia. Ahora pasaré a presentar a cada uno de los estudiantes nuevos…".

"Muy bien, recuerden lo que deben decir a la hora de presentarse cuando los llame" exclamó Rias a lo cual todos respondieron con un "Hai" poniéndose en fila para salir a escena. "Aquí con nosotros tenemos a la representante del grupo de intercambio y Presidenta del club de ocultismo en su escuela, permítanle presentarse" continuó el director. "Buena suerte Presidenta" susurró Issei a la pelirroja quien respondió con una sonrisa mientras salía al escenario.

"¡Increíble, que chica más sexy!" Gritaron gran parte de los estudiantes hombres al ver aparecer a la bella chica mientras que las mujeres hablaban de lo hermosa que era. "En verdad, esa chica es muy atractiva y elegante, y ni mencionar sus grandes pechos…" pensaba Tsukune cuando de improviso sintió que su muñeca se quebraba. "Tsukunee" comenzó a decir con tono enojado una irritada Moka "¿Por qué tienes esa cara de embobado?". "Ay ay, lo siento mucho Moka-san, ¿pero podrías dejar de estrujar mi muñeca?" gimió el pobre chico mientras Moka se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y soltaba su mano rápidamente.

"Disculpa Tsukune no me di cuenta, es solo que me siento rara cuando miras a otras chicas" se disculpó la chica. Acto seguido Tsukune comenzó con su "Moka-san" seguido de un "Tsukune" por parte de la peli rosa que se repitió unas veces más y que hubiera terminado en un beso de no ser por Mizore y Kurumu quienes estaban viéndolos hacer su típica escena.

"Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Como representante de la academia Kuoh quiero agradecer al director y profesores, además de los alumnos por alojarnos en su academia durante los próximos dos meses, mis compañeros se presentarán en breve" exclamó la pelirroja antes de que entrara en escena un chico de pelo rubio y lacio. "Soy Kiba Yuuto, espero que en estos meses nos podamos conocer y llevar bien todos" se presentó Kiba seguido de un montón de aplausos de los estudiantes y gritos de las chicas, enamoradas de su apariencia.

Luego de Kiba entró la chica de pelo negro. "¡Es igual de ardiente que la primera!" corearon los hombres. "Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, es un gran placer conocerlos a todos" dijo la chica. Se escucharon un montón de gritos y aplausos antes de que apareciera otro chico esta vez de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. "Me llamo Issei Hyoudou es un gusto el venir a estudiar con ustedes" exclamó Issei seguido de aplausos y algunos murmullos.

"Hyoudou… no sé por qué me suena tanto ese nombre… espera un momento ¡Hyoudou! Wow ha pasado tanto tiempo que me olvide de él ¿Pero que hace aquí?" Pensó Tsukune mientras aplaudía. "¿Pasa algo Tsukune?" Preguntó Moka al ver muy ensimismado a su amado. "¿Eh? Jejeje nada importante Moka-san".

Seguido de Issei apareció la rubia de ojos verdes que comenzó diciendo: "Mi-mi nombre es Asia Argento espero que nos llevemos bien. Me dejo a su cuidado". Se tuvo la misma reacción que con las otras chicas a excepción de que se podían escuchar muchos "Kawaii" y "Moe". "Soy Xenovia un gusto conocerlos" dijo en tono frío la peli azul mientras la gente aplaudía. Finalmente se presentó el último miembro del grupo, una chica de pelo plateado. "Me llamo Koneko Toujo" dijo la chica y la multitud volvió a gritar y aplaudir.

"Bueno ellos son todos los nuevos estudiantes. En breve la profesora Nekonome les dirá en que clases serán puestos, luego de eso todos irán a sus respectivas clases y reanudaran las lecciones." Finalizó el profesor Kotsubo mientras entraba al escenario la profesora Nekonome para decir los salones: "Emm a ver; los estudiantes Issei Hyoudou, Asia Argento y Xenovia serán asignados al salón 2-1, mientras que los estudiantes Kiba Yuuto y Koneko Toujo serán asignados a la 2-2 y las estudiantes Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima a la 3-1, ahora todos vayan ordenados a sus salones por favor". Dicho eso, todos empezaron a retirarse de la sala.

"Así que estará en nuestro salón, espero que nos volvamos a llevar como cuando éramos niños" pensó Tsukune mientras entraba al salón junto a las demás chicas. "¿Tsukune que te parecieron los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio?" preguntó Moka. "Bueno, todos se veían amigables y educados, estoy seguro que seremos muy buenos compañeros" respondió el castaño luego de sentarse. Poco después se sentaron todos los estudiantes y entró la profesora Nekonome seguida de Asia, Issei y Xenovia.

"Muy bien, pueden sentarse en los tres asientos de atrás al costado de Moka, la chica de pelo rosado" dijo la profesora Nekonome a los tres nuevo estudiantes, quienes asintieron con la cabeza. Se dirigieron a sus asientos y se prepararon para empezar con la clase. "Increíble, hay tantas chicas hermosas en esta clase, en especial la chica al costado de Asia ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah cierto Moka. Es casi tan linda como la presidenta y Akeno-san y estoy seguro que tiene muchos seguidores. ¡Gracias ni-san estos van a ser los mejores 2 meses de intercambio de mi vida!" Pensó Issei mientras sacaba sus libros para comenzar su primer día en la academia Yokai.


	2. Reencuentro y una Nueva Tarea

**Luego de mucho sueño y PS3 al fin pude terminar el segundo capitulo de la historia. Tengo planeado subir un nuevo capitulo cada 2 semanas entre el martes y jueves, así que estén atentos y gracias a todos por las reviews, en verdad me motivan a seguir subiendo. P.D. Si hay alguna pareja que les gustaría que apareciera en la historia o alguna recomendación, no duden en mensajearme.**

* * *

"¿Qué te pareció la clase de hoy Issei-san?" Preguntó Asia a Issei. "Supongo que fue entretenida, es casi igual que en nuestra academia" Respondió. "Lo único raro fue ese chico, ¡¿Cómo hizo para que todas esas bellezas se le juntarán?! Además no sé porque se me hace tan familiar su cara, bueno debe ser mi imaginación" Pensó Issei mientras salían del salón. "Siendo sincera, esperaba que enseñaran cosas relacionadas a monstruos" Dijo Xenovia uniéndose a los dos chicos. "Yo también pensé lo mismo" Añadió Asia luego de subir al segundo piso. "Además, ¿no creen que aquí todos parecen normales?". "Creo que es porque usan un tipo de disfraz para ocultarse o algo así me dijo la Presidenta" respondió Issei. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está la sala de profesores? Se supone que nos encontraríamos ahí con los demás para que nos asignaran las habitaciones". "Según lo que dijo la Presidenta está girando la esquina. Miren, ahí están los demás" dijo Xenovia luego de girar a la derecha de un pasillo.

Luego de juntarse todos los miembros del Club de Ocultismo, entraron a la sala de profesores, donde se encontraba la profesora Nekonome junto a una chica de pelo negro con unas cintas blancas a los lados. Al verlos la profesora se les acercó. "Bueno ya que están todos aquí, les quiero presentar a la chica a mi lado. Su nombre es Ruby Toujou y me ayudará a asignarles sus habitaciones". "Hola a todos, como escucharon de la profesora yo me encargaré de asignar los dormitorios de los hombres, mientras que ella asignará los de las mujeres. Por cierto pueden llamarme Ruby-san" Dijo la chica de cintas blancas llamada Ruby. Luego de eso salieron para dirigirse a los dormitorios.

"Issei, ¿tienes un momento?" Dijo Rias mientras se distanciaba un poco del grupo. "¿Pasa algo Presidenta?" Respondió Issei acercándose. "Verás, mi hermano quiere que nos reunamos con él y el director de la academia luego de ordenar nuestros cuartos en dos horas. ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el pasillo de mi salón? Está cerca de la oficina del director". "Por supuesto Presidenta, ahí estaré" Dijo sonriendo Issei mientras se despedía para ir hacia los dormitorios de hombres.

Poco después Issei y Kiba subieron al tercer piso de los dormitorios guiados por Ruby, quien les asignó dos de los cuartos en desuso. "Como pueden ver todas sus pertenencias ya fueron traídas a los cuartos. Aquí tienen sus llaves de dormitorio y los uniformes de la escuela" Dijo Ruby mientras les entregaba ambas cosas. Luego de unas explicaciones más sobre las reglas de la escuela Ruby regresó a la sala de profesores mientras que Kiba e Issei decidieron desempacar.

Al mismo tiempo en el club de periodismo Tsukune ayudaba a Moka a terminar de organizar los últimos periódicos para el dia siguiente. "Uff, creo que ese es era el último" Dijo Tsukune cerrando la última caja de periódicos. "Gracias por ayudarme Tsukune no hubiera podido terminarlo para hoy sin ti" Agradeció sonriendo Moka. "Sabes… estaba pensando si tal vez tú… emm… quisieras acompañarme a pasear en la tarde". "¿Eh? Claro que quiero acompañarte, si es con Moka-san" Respondió Tsukune asintiendo, lo cual alegró a Moka. "¿De verdad? ¡Estoy tan feliz! Entonces, ¿te parece si nos vemos en una hora en la cafetería? ". "Por supuesto que sí, ahí estaré" Dijo Tsukune.

Luego de salir del aula Moka se despidió de Tsukune y se dirigió a su dormitorio al igual que el castaño. Mientras entraba a los dormitorios masculinos, Tsukune notó que el cuarto en frente al suyo, que antes estaba vacío, ahora tenía un cartel con un número colgado en la puerta al igual que el del costado. "Me preguntó si Issei y el otro chico rubio estarán en ellos, aún no lo he saludado, ¿me reconocerá?, aparte no entiendo porque está en esta academia, ¿acaso es un monstruo? Por otro lado creo que debería ducharme y cambiarme rápido, solo tengo treinta minutos para ir donde Moka-san". Acto seguido Tsukune entró a su recámara para alistarse.

"¿Por qué estás tan apurado Issei?" Preguntó Kiba , quien leía un libro, a su vecino de cuarto que iba de un lado a otro alistándose para salir. "¡No puedo creer que me quede dormido! Solo tengo cinco minutos para ir donde la Presidenta. Me dijo que Ni-san querría hablar con los dos así que nos íbamos a reunir en el pasillo de su sección" Respondió Issei mientras se ponía su polo rojo. "Jajaja eso te pasa por echarte. Bueno suerte con lo que tengan que hablar" dijo Kiba.

Mientras Issei se despedía y salía rápidamente del dormitorio, al frente un chico acababa de salir de su habitación para dirigirse a la cafetería. "¡CUIDADO!" Dijo Issei antes de impactar con el castaño, causando que cayeran hacia atrás. "Ah, perdón no querría empujarte" se disculpó Issei mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver a quien había chocado "Un momento tu eres el chico del hárem". "¿Hárem, de que hablas? Yo no tengo ningú- ¿Issei?" Respondió Tsukune al ver con quien discutía. "¿Te conozco?" Preguntó Issei confundido.

"Soy Tsukune, Aono Tsukune, ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Éramos amigos de pequeños, jugábamos en mi casa junto a Irina" Respondió Tsukune luego de incorporarse. "Espera, ¿tú eres ese Tsukune? Has cambiado tanto que no te pude reconocer. Wow pensé que no te iba a volver a ver. ¿Pero qué haces acá? Esta es una academia para montruos". "La verdad es una larga historia, además podría preguntarte lo mismo" dijo Tsukune. "Bueno también es una larga historia, oye estoy un poco apurado, tengo que ir a reunirme con alguien" respondió Issei mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

"Yo también me dirijo hacia la escuela así que podemos hablar un poco más" dijo Tsukune acercándose a Issei. "Genial, entonces vamos juntos" respondió Issei "Bueno creo que ahora si puedo contarte mi historia. Verás, luego de algunos desafortunados acontecimientos termine muriendo hace un año y gracias a la Presidenta de mi club renací como un demonio ya que ella es una demonio también. Ahora le sirvo como su peón igual que los demás chicos del club". "¿Qué? Espera entiendo lo de que puedas estar en una escuela de monstruos pero nunca había escuchado de Demonios" dijo asombrado Tsukune. "Si, bueno yo me enteré de esta academia hace una semana, así que estamos igual" respondió Issei sonriendo "Y bueno, ¿tu porque estás aquí?". "Pues hace un año fui transferido aquí por equivocación y dado que no puedes regresar inmediatamente al mundo humano luego de venir aquí tuve que sobrevivir hasta que finalizara el primer trimestre. Aunque luego de estar tanto tiempo hice muchos amigos y decidí quedarme, además por ciertos incidentes ahora tengo sangre de vampiro en mi cuerpo por lo que tengo poderes" respondió Tsukune mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela." Wow, ¿así que tienes el poder de un vampiro? Preguntó Issei sorprendido. "Bueno algo así jeje" respondió Tsukune.

"Bueno yo giro aquí, nos vemos luego Tsukune, fue muy divertido volver a hablar contigo" dijo Issei mientras se dirigía al pasillo de los de tercer año. "Si, te veo mañana" Respondió Tsukune mientras se despedía de su viejo amigo. A los pocos segundos Issei pudo ver a Rias esperándolo en la puerta de su aula. "Llegas un poco tarde Issei, ¿pasó algo?" Preguntó sonriendo Rias. "Hola Presidenta" Dijo Issei "La verdad es que me encontré con un viejo amigo. Espero volver a juntarme con el cómo cuando éramos pequeños". "Así que tenías un amigo aquí, espero conocerlo pronto. Bueno deberíamos ir donde mi hermano" Dijo Rias mientras iban a a la oficina del director.

"Buenas Tardes RIas, Issei-kun" Dijo un adulto de pelo escarlata. "Tenmei y yo los estábamos esperando". "Ya te dije que me llames Director, Sirzechs" Dijo un señor vestido de exorcista. "Buenas tarde" Dijeron Rias e Issei mientras se acercaban al escritorio del Director. "¿Para qué nos necesita, ni-san?" Preguntó Issei. "Pues verán los trajimos aquí no solo para tener un simple intercambio, hay un segundo motivo" Respondió Sirzechs.

"Últimamente han habido muchos problemas con un grupo de monstruos que desean la guerra con los humanos, su nombre es Fairy Tale. Quiero que ustedes le den una mano a un grupo de estudiantes que se ha encargado de evitar que esta organización avance con sus planes". "Entiendo hermano" Asintió Rias "Pero, ¿dónde están? Pensé que vendría alguno de ellos". "Bueno es algo complicado, ellos no saben que ustedes han venido a ayudarles y tampoco han peleado contra Fairy Tale a propósito. En realidad son solo el club de periodismo" Respondió Sirzechs mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza. "A pesar de eso, son un grupo temible. Entre ellos hay un vampiro, un ghoul y un licántropo" Agregó el Director. "Debe de ser un club muy poderoso, ¿verdad Presidenta?" Dijo Issei a Rias, quien asintió y dijo "Entonces, ¿cuándo nos presentarán con ellos?". "Mañana luego de clases. Ah, y me olvidaba decirles, ahora son parte del club del preiodismo" Respondió Sirzechs sonriendo. "Muy bien, entonces nos retiramos hermano, vamos Issei" Dijo Rias. "Si Presidenta" Respondió el joven demonio. Luego de ello se despidieron y salieron de la oficina.

Por otro lado Tsukune paseaba con Moka por el bosque. "Aah~ extrañaba demasiado esta paz ¿Tu no Moka-san?" Preguntó el chico suspirando. "Si, hace mucho que no podíamos pasear así por culpa de los de Fairy Tale" Respondió sonriendo Moka. "Además hoy ha sido un gran día, uno de los chicos del intercambio resulto ser un amigo de la infancia" Dijo Tsukune "¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien Tsukune!" agregó Moka mientras miraba feliz al castaño. "Si, espero poder presentártelo mañana, estoy seguro que te caerá muy bien" respondió Tsukune.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron paseando por una media hora hasta regresar a la escuela. "Hasta mañana Moka-san" dijo el castaño. "Hasta mañana Tsukune" Respondió la joven vampiresa mirando fijamente a Tsukune. "Moka-san". "Tsukune". "Moka-san". "Tsukune". "Moka-san". "Tsukune, solo un poco, ¿sí?". "¿Eh, que? ¡Aaah!" gritó el joven ghoul mientras Moka le mordía el cuello. Luego de ser succionado por Moka, Tsukune se despidió nuevamente y ambos regresaron a sus dormitorios.


	3. Los nuevos miembros del Club

**Debido a algunos problemas no pude subir el cap la semana pasada, por lo que lo subo esta semana. El proximo cap lo subire la siguiente semana para mantener el plan. Un saludo a quienes me han dado consejos para la historia y espero disfruten de esta 3ra parte.**

* * *

Esa misma noche en una zona desconocida en la Floating Garden, todos los jefes de las subdivisiones se encontraban reunidos junto a Gyokuro Shuzen en el piso superior de la nave. "Se tardan mucho" dijo un hombre muy fornido de pelo rubio. "No desesperes Raika llegarán pronto" respondió Gyokuro sonriendo sutilmente. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando un círculo mágico se formó frente a ellos, apareciendo con este 2 personas. "Disculpen la demora teníamos ciertas cosas de que encargarnos" habló uno de los dos hombres, de pelo castaño lascio. "No se preocupen no hay prisa, entremos primero Creuserey, Shalba." dijo Gyokuro mientras hacia un ademán para que pasaran a una sala donde podrían discutir a gusto.

Luego de algunos minutos de conversación Creuserey se levantó y dijo: "Bueno creo que eso es todo, dispondrás de nuestras fuerzas mientras cumplas tu palabra de destruir la armonía Gyokuro". "¿Alguna vez no he cumplido lo prometido Creuserey?" respondió Gyokuro pícaramente. "Hmph, entonces nos retiramos. Mañana llegarán dos subdiviciones de demonios que estarán a tu total servicio". Dicho eso invocaron un círculo mágico y desaparecieron al instante.

Al día siguiente en la academia Yokai Issei se despertó con una sensación de ahogo, como si algo envolviera su cara completamente. "¿Por qué me siento así? Esta sensación de tener algo pegado a la cara… No me digas que…" pensó Issei antes de abrir sus ojos y ver solo dos medias esferas caucásicas enfrente a su cara. "¡Hmpf hmpf fumm!" fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucear mientras trataba de separarse de esos senos que no le permitían respirar. "Uaaah… ¿Mm? Buenos días Issei" dijo Rias sonriendo con una cara somnolienta mientras se sentaba en la cama. "¿¡Pre-pre-presidenta!? ¿Qué hace aquí? dijo Issei en tono nervioso al mirar a Rias quien estaba completamente desnuda. "Perdón, es que estoy tan acostumbrada a dormir a tu lado que fue muy incómodo estar sola" respondió Rias mientras se paraba de la cama y recogpia su ropa para volverse vestir. "Presidenta, deberíamos decirle al grupo sobre lo de ayer" dijo Issei. "Lo sé, antes de entrar a clases debemos contarles a los demás la situación" respondió Rias terminando de alistarse.

Poco después ella e Issei se dirigieron al pasillo principal de los salones esperando a los demás integrantes del club. Al llegar al pasillo ambos esperaron al costado de una escalera. "Issei-san~, Presidenta~" se escuchó al fondo del pasillo. "Oh Asia, buenos días" dijo sonriendo Issei. "Buenos días Issei-san, Presidenta ¿Que hacen aquí?". "Bueno días Asia" respondió Rias "que bien que vinieras estamos esperando a los demás, debemos informarles de un pedido de mi hermano".

Asia se quedó con ellos hasta que llegaron los otros del grupo, luego les explicaron a los demás sobre la orden de Sirzechs y el Director y sobre el club de periodismo que al parecer era el club más poderoso de la academia. "Seguro que son grandes guerreros" asintió Xenovia mientras se imaginaba a muchos hombres altos en trajes de batalla. "No creo que sean como los imaginas Xenovia" dijo Kiba sonriendo. "Bueno luego habrá tiempo para opinar, las clases están por empezar" intervino Rias mirando uno de los relojes de la pared. "Luego podremos confirmar como son" agregó Akeno y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva clase para comenzar el día.

En el salón 2-1 Tsukune charlaba con Moka cuando vió entrar a Issei junto a Xenovia y Asia. Lo saludó con la mano –gesto que devolvió Issei- pero cuando estaba por hablarle fue interrumpido por la profesora Nekonome quien pidió que todos se sentaran para empezar su lección. La clase pasó con relativa velocidad y al finalizar Moka se acercó donde Tsukune nuevamente. "¿Tsukune, vamos juntos al club?" preguntó. "Si Moka-san" respondió sonriendo el castaño. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida donde se reunieron con Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari. "¿Saben? La profesora Nekonome dice que siete estudiantes se nos unirán hoy" dijo Kurumu emocionada. "¿De verdad?" dijo Moka sonriendo, muy feliz por la noticia. A la conversación se les unieron Yukari y Mizore mientras iban al aula del club. "Moka-san se ve muy hermosa cuando está feliz" pensó Tsukune "después de tantos problemas espero que siga esta paz".

Por otro lado Rias y su grupo se habían adelantado y acababan de llegar a la entrada del salón del club de periodismo. "Buenos días chicos" los saludó la Nekonome al verlos entrar. "Buenos días" respondieron todos al unísono. "Bienvenidos al club de periodismo, como verán yo soy la profesora encargada del club y el chico que está sentado allá es el líder del grupo". Un chico de pelo largo negro y una banda roja en la frente se levantó de un asiento con unos ramos de rosas y se acercó: "Hola a todos, mi nombre es Ginei Morioka de tercer año y soy el líder del club de periodismo" dijo Ginei mientras se acercaba a Rias y Akeno "me siento muy feliz de ver que unas chicas hermosas como ustedes hayan decidido unirse al club" prosiguió mientras les entregaba un ramo rosas a cada una dejándolas un tanto extrañadas por el gesto. Acto seguido se dirigió donde Asia, Xenovia y Koneko a quienes también les entregó una rosa a cada una.

"Bueno Gin-kun, te dejo a cargo. Si tienen algún problema él se encargará de ayudarlos" dijo Nekonome retirándose del salón. "Bueno, en el club el principal objetivo es distribuir el periódico escolar e informar sobre cualquier suceso de la escuela" dijo Ginei. "Ya veo, bueno parece una tarea fácil. Aunque tengo una pregunta" dijo Rias al mirar la clase "¿Dónde están los demás miembros?". Al minuto se oyeron pasos rápidos que se acercaban al salón hasta que la puerta se abrió. "Discúlpenos por llegar tarde" dijieron los faltantes miembros del club. "¿Tsukune?" dijo Issei al ver a su viejo amigo. "¿Eh? ¿Issei?" respondió sorprendido Tsukune viendo a su amigo y seis chicas más sentados en la mesa junto a Ginei. "¿Ustedes se conocen Issei-san?" preguntó Asia al ver la escena. "Si, es un amigo de la infancia con el que jugaba junto a Irina" respondió Issei. "Así que también es amigo de Irina" dijo Xenovia acercandose y observando fijamente a Tsukune. "Si" respondió Tsukune un poco nervioso al tener muy cerca a Xenovia "¿La conocen?". "Fui su compañera durante muchos años" le respondió Xenovia a Tsukune. "Bueno creo que sería mejor que nos presentáramos todos" sugirió Ginei al ver la situación lo ameritaba y a lo cual todo asintieron.

"Bien, mi nombre es Rias y como sabrán yo y mis compañeros somos del club de ocultismo de la academia Kuoh" dijo Rias mientras los demás miembros se presentaban a Tsukune y compañía. "Mi nombre es Moka Akashiya y mis amigos aquí son Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Yukari Sendo y Tsukune Aono. Todos somos de la clase 2-1" dijo Moka mientras sus amigos se presentaban al oír sus nombres. "Muy bien, ahora que ya se conocen les explicare como hacemos los periódicos y luego empezaremos a trabajar" exclamó Ginei mientras sacaba unas cajas debajo de la mesa listo para comenzar las obligaciones del terminar la explicación empezaron a trabajar. Se dividieron en tres grupos: en el primero estaban Moka, Yukari, Asia, Xenovia y Koneko, en el segundo Rias, Akeno, Kurumu y Mizore, y en el tercero Issei, Tsukune, Kiba y Ginei.

"Parece que son muy afortunados" dijo Ginei en un intento por romper el hielo con los nuevos miembro "pueden estar al lado de semjantes bellezas todos los días" mientras le daba un codazo amistoso a Issei. "Bueno supongo que sí, la verdad es que en nuestra academia la Presidenta es considerada la mujer más hermosa de Kuoh" dijo Issei soltándose un poco. "Te creo totalmente, su figura voluptuosa es digna de un ángel" siguió Ginei, quien fue respondido por Issei que asintiendo emocionadamente dijo: "Lo sé ese cabello carmesí, esos ojos celestes, esos muslos esbeltos y sus senos firmes y proporcionales que embriagan a cualquiera que los ve y los hace querer protegerlos son una de las razones por las cuales vivo". Issei decía esto muy conmovido y finalizó su frase con los ojos cerrados y su puño en el pecho. "Te entiendo perfectamente Issei" dijo Ginei mientras lo estrechaba con un brazo llorando. "Senpai" sollozo Issei mientras devolvía el gesto.

Tsukune al ver la escena quedó un poco confundido por la seriedad que se le daba al tema y Kiba al notar esto dijo: "Perdón Tsukune, no sé cómo habrá sido Issei en el pasado pero desde que lo conocí en la academia ha tenido fama de ser un gran pervertido" dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada. "Ya veo, se parece mucho a nuestro Senpai" dijo Tsukune agarrándose la nuca "él siempre anda por la escuela tomando fotos a las chicas". "Aun así Issei es un gran amigo y compañero, además siempre ayudará a quien le necesite sin importar el riesgo" prosiguió Kiba que empezó a guardar los periódicos para el día siguiente. "Ya veo, a excepción de su líbido, Issei parece ser el mismo de antes" pensó Tsukune y agarró una de las cajas de periódicos al igual que Kiba.

Pasaron dos horas mientras todos trabajaban. Moka y Asia mostraron tener mucha afinidad y se volvieron buenas amigas en poco tiempo al igual que Mizore y Kurumu con Rias y Akeno a quienes empezaron a admirar como sus senpais. Por otro lado los chicos se llevaron bien desde el primer momento, no obstante Tsukune y Kiba debieron obligar a trabajar a Ginei e Issei que se dedicaron más a filosofar sobre la perfección de los senos y la importancia que tenían en el universo. Gracias a todo esto el tiempo pasó velozmente para el club de periodismo.

"Al fin" dijo Issei mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente "Jamás pensé que el trabajo del club de periodismo sería tan duro". "Jajaja con el tiempo te acostumbrarás" dijo Tsukune mientras se aseguraba de no haber dejado ninguna caja. "Eso espero. Por cierto, ¿Moka-san es tu novia?" preguntó Issei a un Tsukune estupefacto que se tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta: "No, Moka-san y yo somos muy buenos amigos". "Ya veo, pensaba que eran pareja porque se miraban continuamente y parecía que se tuvieran mucha confianza" dijo Issei mientras miraba a Moka que conversaba con Asia y Xenovia alegremente. "Aunque, siendote sincero" dijo Tsukune mientras bajaba la voz "Moka-san me ha gustado desde que la conocí, ella fue la única que me ayudó cuando llegue a la academia y no me discriminó a pesar de ser un humano". "Moka-san es una linda chica, ojalá puedas estar con ella Tsukune" dijo Issei tratando de motivar a Tsukune.

Cuando todos terminaron de ordenar el salón Kurumu, acompañada de Mizore, se dirigió al escritorio donde parada llamó a todos: "Disculpen, verán Mizore y yo queremos hacer una fiesta para los nuevos miembros pasado mañana por su llegada a la academia y para así poder conocernos mejor. Espero que les guste la idea". Al escuchar la propuesta todos apoyaron la idea y quedaron en llevar algún aperitivo para la pequeña fiesta.

Luego de que se despidieran todos cada uno fue retirándose del salón hasta solo quedar Rias e Issei. "Así que ese era tu amigo, al parecer tiene un gran poder oculto, estoy seguro que lo notaste Issei" dijo Rias mientras miraba como Tsukune y Moka se perdían al girar en una esquina hacia los dormitorios. "Me dijo que él era como un humano con poderes de vampiro" agregó Issei relajadamente. "Así que él es el ghoul" dijo en voz baja Rias dejando a Issei un poco extrañado. "¿Pero acaso un ghoul no es como un cadáver?". "En principio si, sin embargo cuando un humano tiene contacto constante con sangre vampírica puede mutar a un ser sin capacidad de pensar llamado ghoul que solo vaga matando" respondió Rias mientras giraba a la derecha del pasillo para dirigirse a los dormitorios. "¿Entonces cómo es que Tsukune sigue siendo humano Presidenta?" preguntó Issei. "Posiblemente tenga algún objeto sagrado que cataliza su poder y lo mantiene cómo humano" dijo la pelirroja al buscar una explicación.

"Issei, como su amigo deberías vigilarlo un poco en caso que tengamos que pelear contra Khaos Brigade o Fairy Tale para evitar que se salga de control". "Entendido Presidenta, yo me encargo" dijo Issei sonriendo. "Ah y Issei". "¿Si?". "Cuando estemos solos llamame por mi nombre" dijo Rias tímidamente. "Está bien, Pre- digo Rias" respondió Issei sonrojado. Siguieron conversando un rato más y al finalizar la conversación y llegar a los dormitorios se despidieron y fueron a sus recámaras.

* * *

**Cómo un punto de referencia sobre el poder de los personajes de diferentes mundos, Tenmei (Director) y Sirzechs tienen poderes muy igualados y en cuanto a los protas digamos que Issei es un poco más fuerte que el Tsukune actual a la hora de pelear (más adelante se emparejarán**


	4. Mafia y Poligamia

**Perdonen la tardanza, muchos problemas y falta de tiempo pero acá está el 4to capitulo del fic, disfrutenlo por Moka y Rias.**

* * *

"Prométemelo Tsukune… ¿Algún día nos volveremos adultos, verdad?" dijo Moka mientras miraba fijamente a Tsukune. "¿Cuando ese momento llegue seguiremos juntos? ¿Por y para siempre?". Tsukune miró fijamente a Moka que, iluminada por la luna, se veía más hermosa de lo normal y dijo: "Por supuesto que sí Moka-san". "¡Estoy tan feliz Tsukune!". "Buaah" fue lo único que Tsukune alcanzó a balbucear mientras los pechos de Kurumu impactaban contra su cara. "¿Eh? ¿¡Kurumu-chan!?" dijo Tsukune totalmente confundido por la situación. "Espera, Tsukune acaba de decir que estará por siempre conmigo" interrumpió Mizore. "Hasta Mizore-chan?". "¿Estarás conmigo también, cierto?". "Y conmigo" dijeron Ruby y Yukari respectivamente. "¿Ustedes también?" respondió Tsukune tratando de entender que estaba ocurriendo. "Quizás yo…"dijo el conductor. "¡No, definitivamente no!" negó Tsukune tajantemente, quien de repente se vio acorralado por todas las chicas, que acercándosele dijeron: "¿¡No puedes evadirlo más, a cual de nosotras elegirás Tsukune!?". De pronto Tsukune apareció boca arriba en su cuarto. "Así que era un sueño…" murmullo. Empezó a sudar y se tiró contra el piso: "Lo peor, soy el peor tipo de hombre por soñar algo así" pensó. Luego de recomponerse, se cambió y alistó sus cosas.

"Buenos días Tsukune" dijo una chica peli rosa. "Bue-buenos días Moka-san" respondió Tsukune mientras veía a Moka acercarse y pensaba en lo linda que era. "Es tan linda pero no puedo mirarla directamente luego del sueño que tuve hoy" pensó. "¿Ya sabes que harás en el futuro?" preguntó Moka iniciando la conversación. "No, aún no he pensado en nada especifico". Mientras Tsukune respondía recordó lo difícil que era para Sun vivir independientemente en el mundo de los humanos y como ellos tuvieron que ayudarla durante el retiro de verano. "Bueno, creo que no deberíamos apresurarnos en pensar que hacer en el futuro" agregó. "Eso es terrible Tsukune, es malo evitar pensar en tu futuro" objetó Moka. El comentario se sintió como una estaca en el corazón para Tsukune, que solo pudo aceptar lo que dijo Moka.

"En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si me encargo de esa preocupación?" dijo una voz desconocida. Justo cuando Tsukune y Moka giraban hacia donde la voz se había escuchado un oso panda apareció de entre los árboles. "¡Aahh es un enemigo, corre!" gritó Tsukune mientras agarraba del brazo a Moka. "Jajaja" rio la voz: "Todo está bien, es mi sirviente, relájense". Tsukune dio media vuelta y vio a un joven con ropajes asiáticos y pelo negro que se unía en un trenza por la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Mi nombre es Fanfan Won, estudiante de primer año, un gusto conocerte Tsukune Aono-san". "¿Es una mujer?, no espera, un hombre" pensó Tsukune al ver al joven yokai. "¿Cómo sabes quién soy?" preguntó, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Fanfan al instante: "Aun no sabes qué hacer con tu futuro ¿verdad? Déjame darte una mano". "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Tukune procesando en su mente lo que pasaba. "Es simple" respondió Fanfan "Puedes estar a mi lado por la eternidad". "¿¡Una propuesta tan de repente!?" dijo Tsukune muy asustado ya que para él lo que acababa de decir Fanfan se podía entender como una proposición de matrimonio. "Verás, desde hace tiempo estoy buscando a un hombre como tú; quiero que te vuelvas parte de mi familia" dijo Fanfan agarrando las manos de Tsukune, haciendo que el joven ghoul pusiera una cara de terror que solo se ve en películas. "Es un poco rudo de mi parte, pero ¿No eres un hombre también?". "Sí, soy un hombre ¿Y qué?" respondió tranquilo Fanfan "Te enseñaré a que me refiero pronto, los lazos de unión entre hombres so-". "¡No tengo ningún interés en el BL (Boys Love)!" gritó Tsukune mientras cojía la mano de Moka y corría hacia la escuela. "Oye, espera" dijo Fanfan quien se quedaba solo en pleno monólogo.

En otro lado del campus se encontraba Issei junto a Rias en el camino hacia los salones. Issei aún recordaba lo que su Presidenta le había dicho: 'Vigilar a Tsukune', y también lo ocurrido en la mañana. "Presidenta, no puede hacer eso, si alguien te ve estaremos en problemas" dijo Issei un poco sonrojado. "¿Será que, no te gusta dormir conmigo?" respondió Rias un poco triste. "¡Imposible, dormir contigo es algo que no tiene precio, soy muy afortunado por eso!" negó impulsivamente Issei mientras miraba fijamente a Rias. Al darse cuenta de la escena ambos se sonrojaron ya que sus caras estaban muy cerca una de la otra. "¿Eh? Pe-perdón Presidenta" dijo Issei alejándose un poco. "N-no la culpa es mía Issei yo-". Rias estaba por terminar su frase cuando Tsukune seguido de Moka pasaron frente a ellos corriendo a una velocidad inhumana. "¡Aahh!" fue lo único que gritó sollozando Tsukune entrando al salón y desapareciendo de la vista de los dos jóvenes demonios. "¿Que rayos fue eso? Parece que ha pasado algo grave" dijo Issei rascándose el mentón. "Creo que deberíamos entrar a ver qué pasó" respondió Rias a lo cual Issei accedió y juntos entraron al aula.

Ya adentro del salón vieron a un Tsukune echado en su carpeta y a Moka tratando de consolarlo. "¿Que podría haber sucedido?" se preguntó a si mismo Issei mientras arreglaba sus cosas. "Mejor le preguntamos luego de clases" recomendó Rias para luego ir a su propia aula. Luego de algunas horas de clases. Todos los miembros del club se dirigieron al salón de periodismo, dentro del cuarto Tsukune les contó a todos que había pasado causando todo tipo de reacciones. "Jajaja, en serio jajaja mis más sinceras condolencias" dijo Issei mientras daba vueltas en el piso de la risa. "Oh, al fin atraíste a un hombre, es increíble que llegases tan lejos como para enamorar a un hombre Tsukune, sin embargo si sigues así tendré que congelarte" dijo Mizore mostrando su garra de hielo. "¡No puedes salir con un chico, una chica ya es suficientemente malo!" protestó Kurumu agarrando del brazo a Tsukune. "Bueno tal vez no es tan malo, el BL se está haciendo muy famoso" dijo Xenovia tratando de consolar a Tsukune. "Es verdad, últimamente se ha comenzado a tomar el BL como algo normal en el mundo humano" agregó Yukari. "¡Eso que tiene de normal!" exclamó Tsukune. "Idiotas, no se equivoquen. Fanfan es el hijo único del jefe de la familia Won. En realidad es muy famos entre los de primer año" interrumpió Kokoa mientras leía una revista de 'chicos'. "A que te refieres con equivocarnos, ¿¡Y qué es eso que estás leyendo!?" respondió Tsukune en voz alta. "La familia Won…" murmuró Ruby con una mirada pensativa. "¿Los conoce Ruby-san?" preguntó Kiba. "Entre los Yokais de china son los que hacen las más grandes operaciones de la mafia china… así que había alguien tan importante entre los de primero" dijo Ruby. "Entonces eso quiere decir que ese chico de la mafia quería que Tsukune se le uniera a su familia" dijo Rias mirando a Tsukune.

"¿Pero por qué él me querría?" dijo Tsukune pensando "Si quería hombres hay muchos otros que podrían servirle". "A lo mejor vio algo especial en ti" agregó Issei relajadamente. Luego se sentó en una silla y puso sus pies encima de una carpeta. De pronto la puerta del club se abrió. "En efecto, es porque eres fuerte" dijo una voz desde la entrada "Tu nombre se está haciendo famoso en el submundo*". "¡Ah tú! ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?" dijo Tsukune muy exaltado. Fanfan entró y cerró la puerta. "Tsukune-san… recientemente venciste a una malvada organización Yakuza en el mundo humano, ¿correcto? Y justo luego de eso peleaste contra Fairy Tail y destruiste uno de sus escondites". Tsukune entendió a qué se refería. "… Esa vez cuando rescate con Moka a Sun-senpai en nuestras vacaciones de verano…". Moka se acercó sigilosamente donde estaba Tsukune y le preguntó: "No se referirá a…". "Si, pero… ¿En qué momento destruimos alguno de los escondites de Fairy Tail?" le preguntó Tsukune a Moka, quien respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Gin al escuchar la conversación se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba Fanfan. "Parece que se refiere a cuando Haiji y yo atacamos el escondite de Fairy Tail. No importa, parece que será interesante lo que va a pasar así que me quedaré callado" pensó Gin mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y volvía a escuchar a Fanfan. "Ese poder arrasador, no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrármelo hasta hoy" dijo Fanfan.

Luego se acercó a los demás y firmemente se exclamó: "Entré a esta academia para poder encontrar individuos tan fuertes como tú. Tsukune-san únete a la familia Won". "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" interrumpió Kurumu "Si ese es el caso entonces ríndete, Tsukune no se va a unir a tu grupo mafioso solo por tu pedido egoísta". "Así es, no entregaremos a Tsukune" agregó Issei interponiéndose entre Tsukune y Fanfan. Junto a Issei todos los demás comenzaron a protestar. "Pero que… fuera de mi camino, además ¿qué relación tienen con Tsukune?" dijo Fanfan irritado por la situación. Antes que los miembros del club de ocultismo respondieran, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari y Ruby se adelantaron: "Somos sus amigos", "amante", "esposa…", "¡concubina!", "juguete". "¡Pero qué! No digan lo que les plazca… espera, ¿¡a que te refieres con juguete!?" gritó Tsukune molesto y avergonzado por lo que habían dicho sus amigas. "Oh, ara ara no sabía que eras esa clase de chico Tsukune" dijo Akeno en tono pícaro mientras ocultaba su boca con su mano fingiendo estar sorprendida. "¿Eh? No yo…" trató de justificar Tsukune. "Como me lo esperaba… es solo un estudiante y ya tiene de todo, desde concubinas hasta juguetes" dijo Fanfan en shock por la declaración de las chicas. "Tsukune-san, se parece mucho a Issei-san" dijo Koneko en tono de decepción. "Oye a que te refieres con eso Koneko-chan…" respondió Issei confundido. "Hehehe en ese caso debes saber que en el submundo de la mafia no hay problema en tener un hárem. Es como la poligamia humana" dijo Fanfan en tono triunfante apuntando con su dedo a Tsukune "No importa cuántas esposas tengas, la familia Won se encargara de cuidar a cada una de ellas. Ahora dime que te unirás a mi familia y te volverás mi socio". "Qu-que estás diciendo. No quiero algo como eso. Los demás piensan como yo". Sin embargo cuando Tsukune giró para ver que decían sus amigas se encontró con Mizore, Kurumu y Ruby considerando la propuesta. "A lo mejor funciona", "Creo que podríamos intentarlo", "La poligamia era la mejor opción para las mujeres en el pasado así que…". Además también vio a Issei acercándose donde Fanfan. "Fanfan sobre lo de la poligamia… ¿crees que podrías aceptarme en tu familia?". "Claro, si estás dispuesto a dar todo por nuestra familia eres bienvenido, además pareces alguien fuerte" respondió amistosamente Fanfan mientras conversaba con Issei. "Isseeei" exclamaron Rias y Asia cuando vieron lo que quería hacer Issei.

"De todos modos no me gusta esta cosa de la mafia" se disculpó Tsukune mientras se dirigía a Fanfan. "Err, que aguafiestas" dijo Fanfan irritado "En ese caso ten una pelea conmigo Tsukune-san si gano tendrás que unirte a la familia Won". "¡No decidas las cosas por ti solo!" reclamó Tsukune ante la oferta de Fanfan. "¡Silencio! Las peleas son como los verdaderos hombres resuelven sus problemas, el ganador está en su derecho" dijo Fanfan mientras sacaba de sus mangas unas monedas chinas que se unieron para volverse una espada. "Una espada de monedas y un encantamiento" dijo Yukari "¿¡Una técnica de invocación!?". "Debo admitir que Tsukune-san es muy fuerte sin embargo soy el hijo del jefe de la familia Won, mi poder me permite invocar a diversos Ayashis para que peleen a mi lado. Desafortunadamente no puedo elegir a que Ayashi invocaré por lo que a veces tengo ciertos inconvenientes" dijo Fanfan. "Ya veo, así que sus Ayashis son aleatorios" pensó Kiba. "Soy un Yasha y tengo el control de más de cien Ayashis. Ahora empecemos con nuestro duelo Tsukune-san" ordenó Fanfan a Tsukune quien no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Submundo*: No se si se referían en el manga a Inframundo o submundo ya que son monstruos y mafiosos (seguro entenderan) así que en este caso tiene doble significado.


	5. Mafia y Poligamia 2

**Muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo, pero acá esta el 5to capitulo, espero que les guste. Intentare no demorarme dos meses más en publicar el próximo capítulo y sobre la historia, ya nos estamos acercando al romance y algo más...  
P.D. Gracias Dai Tenshi Ryuu por los consejos que me diste.**

* * *

En una fracción de segundo Tsukune salió despedido por los aires, atravesó la pared y cayó en el pasillo del piso.

-Uwaah- se quejó bastante adolorido por el impacto.

Moka al procesar lo que ocurria fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Tsukune!- gritó muy preocupada por su amado. -Todos, hay que ayudar a Tsukune, está en peligro.

-Déjenmelo a mí, me encargaré de vencer a Fanfan.

Con estas palabras Issei salió corriendo por la puerta del salón en busca de Tsukune y Fanfan. Moka, al ver a Issei salir rápidamente al socorro de su amigo, giró adonde estaban los demás. Para su indignación se encontró con Rias y compañía sentados aún en sus sitios y a Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari y Ruby celebrando con un cartel de 'Viva la Poligamia'.

-¡Nos iremos a China!

-¡Traidoras!- sollozó Moka. Sin embargo, Rias se paró y apoyó su mano en el hombro de la peli rosa.

-No te preocupes Moka, Issei es mi más preciado kohai. Confío en que él sólo será suficiente para ayudar a Tsukune a vencer a Fanfan.

Al otro lado del pasillo Tsukune huía lo más rápido que podía de la serpiente alada que había invocado Fanfan, quien se encontraba encima de esta.

-Hey, no corras de mi ¡Enfrentame!

-¡No seas estupidooo!- gritó Tsukune la más fuerte que pudo.

Mientras se las ajustaba para evitar ser alcanzado por la colosal bestia, salió despavorido por la puerta principal de la academia seguido por la serpiente alada y Fanfan.

-En verdad, no te entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de todos modos? Sabes que viviendo como una persona común no podrás mantener tu hárem en el mundo humano. ¿Acaso planeas abandonarlas a su suerte luego de salir de la academia?

La última frase hizo que Tsukune se diera cuenta del peso que tenía en sus hombros; 'tiene razón' fue lo único que pudo pensar, y se hubiera detenido ahí a hacerle frente a Fanfan si no fuera porque estaba encima de esa serpiente con alas gigante.

-¡Boost!-se oyó a la cercanía. Fanfan giró para ver de dónde venía aquel sonido dejando una abertura en su defensa.

De improviso una sombra apareció en el aire al costado de Fanfan.

-Por lo que entendí debo cortar ese sello que tienes en la mano, ¡Ascalon!

Una espada salió del Boosted Gear de Issei y en segundos cortó el sello que mantenía a la serpiente invocada por el joven Yasha.

-¡¿Ah? Rayos el sello!- alcanzó a decir Fanfan antes de que la bestia se esfumara dejando nubes de niebla alrededor.

-¿Issei como hiciste eso?- preguntó asombrado Tsukune, aliviado de que semejante monstruo hubiera desaparecido, mientras se acercaba a Issei.

-Es simple cuando estaba viniendo Yukari-chan me lanzó una carta con instrucciones sobre cómo vencer a los monstruos invocados- respondió sonriendo.

-Ya veo, entonces al romper los sellos las bestias desaparecen.

Issei asintió.

-Bueno, ¿y ese guante de superhéroe que tienes pegado a la mano… qué es?- preguntó de nuevo Tsukune apuntando al Boosted Gear de Issei que al percatarse de a qué se refería su viejo amigo le explicó:

-Primero que nada, esto no es un guante de superhéroe. Es mi Boosted Gear, un Sacred Gear y uno de los 13 Longinus de los que ya les habíamos contado anteriormente. Es un regalo que hizo Dios para los humanos y tiene el poder para vencer tanto a demonios como a ángeles.

-Wow, creo que eso explica su poder.

-Bueno es nuestro turno de responder ahora- exclamó Issei dirigiéndose hacia Fanfan.

-Esto aún no termina, invocare a otro ayashi.

Fanfan sacó otro sello de su manga y la usó con su espada. Entonces una bestia apareció entre la niebla. 'Pyu' fue lo único que se oyó. Era un simple polluelo.

-Pff,¡Jajajajajaja!- se burló Issei al ver la _gran_ bestiaque había invocado Fanfan tirándose al piso de la risa.

-Pfft- se aguantó Tsukune al verlo también.

Fanfan igualmente desconcertado trató de reponerse y le ordenó a su ayashi.

-¡Ahora pelea y derrota a Tsukune-san, Pyotan! ¡Demuéstrame tu espíritu y vuela!

'Pyotan' solo giró la cabeza hacia un lado y se acercó a su amo, quien se desparramó al ver el fracaso de su invocación.

-Rayos, aun no tengo tanto poder como para invocar ayashis poderosos continuamente. De todos modos necesito amigos fuertes para cumplir el deseo de mi familia, personas como Tsukune-san o Issei-san… ¡Esta bien, los derrotaremos por la fuerza!

En ese momento una voz le hablo a Fanfan: 'Interesante, te ayudaré'. Dicho eso Pyotan empezó a brillar.

-¿Eh?- murmuró Issei parándose al ver que algo raro pasaba

En ese momento Rias y Moka aparecían de entre los arbustos.

-Tsukune, Issei-kun al fin los encontramos.

Tsukune la vió pero no tuvo tiempo para responder. En un instante Pyotan se transformó en un ser gigante.

-Que rayos es eso- preguntó Issei sorprendido por ver a Pyotan convertido en un ave gigante de fuego.

-Es un ave fénix- respondió asustado Fanfan -Les recomiendo que corramos.

Todos empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían mientras el nuevo ave fénix los perseguía.

-¿Issei que está pasando? ¿Por qué hay un ave fénix en el campus?

-No tengo idea Presidenta, creo que el ayashi de Fanfan enloqueció o algo así.

-A este paso nos va a alcanzar- dijo Tsukune preocupado.

-Bueno parece que no te queda otra que unirte a mi familia Tsukune-san.

-¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta de la situación!?

En ese momento el ave Fénix se abalanzó contra el grupo en picada. Tsukune al ver que no lograrían escapar paró en seco y dio media vuelta.

-Issei protege a las chicas.

-¿Qué?

El ave fénix impactó contra la tierra formando una gran niebla de polvo. Parecía que había logrado matar a Tsukune, sin embargo la situación era muy diferente. Cuando la niebla llegó a disiparse un poco, se pudo ver como Tsukune tenía agarrado del pico al Fénix usando toda la fuerza que tenía. Fanfan tirado en el piso se dio cuenta en ese momento que Tsukune era el hombre que su familia necesitaba y solo pensó que 'ese es el hombre que moverá todo el bajo mundo'.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Issei que se había lanzado a la ayuda de Tsukune y que haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró empujar al Fénix junto a su amigo de la infancia. De pronto Moka se lanzó contra Tsukune que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie.

\- ¿Tsukune te encuentras bien?- preguntó la peli rosa, siendo respondida satisfactoriamente por Tsukune con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Me alegró que sea así, no soportaría que perdieras porque…

-¿Porque…?

-¡Yo no quiero que Tsukune se envuelva en las relaciones de poligamia!

\- Ah… - dijo Tsukune pensando que se trataba de otra razón.

-Ya no soporto que me ignoren- dijo el Fénix que habló por primera vez – ¡Morirán todos!

Tsukune quizó hacerle frente pero al estar débil tambaleó y apoyándose justamente en los pechos de Moka y arrancando el rosario invocó a la otra Moka.

En cuestión de segundos se pudo ver como Moka arrasaba con el fénix hasta dejarlo deshecho.

-Piedad… solo me puse un poco presumido- lloró el ayashi.

-Moka-san…- dijo asombrado Tsukune.

\- Aún te queda mucho por recorrer Tsukune… Ya deberías ser capaz de vencer monstruos de este nivel.

\- ¡Increible!- dijo Issei emocionado –vencer a un monstruo de una sola patada…

\- Yo también podría vencerlo de un solo ataque…- murmuró Rias, celosa por ver como Issei reaccionaba ante el poder de Moka.

-¿Eh? ¿Presidenta?

-¡Hmpf!- refunfuñó Rias desviando la mirada.

Issei se extrañó por el gesto pero no tuvo tiempo de entender que pasaba ya que se estaba volviendo a formar otra escena.

-Bueno Fanfan creo que ya entendiste. Si quieres personas que te ayuden, hay muchas más fuertes como Moka-san.

-…Es cierto que ella es demasiado fuerte, vencer a un monstruo así de rápido… ¡Espera! Pero si ella te sirve, ¡Tú debes de ser muchísimo más fuerte! ¡Ya entiendo! Ella debe ser más bien como tu esposa principal.

-Tsukune puedo callar a este- pidió fríamente Moka.

\- Vamos Tsukune debe ser el destino el que quiere que te unas a mi familia.

\- Si Tsukune porque no unirnos a él- interrumpió Kurumu- mira nosotras ya tenemos hasta vesitdos para ir a China.

Atrás de Kurumu venían Mizore, Ruby y Yukari vestidas con prendas típicas de China y los demás integrantes del club de ocultismo.

-¿De qué nos perdimos Presidenta?- preguntó Kiba al ver la extraña escena entre Moka y Kurumu.

\- Al parecer de una disputa amorosa.

-No sean tan engreídas, ¿Poligamia?, parecen mujeres fáciles que quieren ser reclamadas como bentos. No te lo permitiré Tsukune.

-No te metas en esto Moka Tsukune debe ser el que decida, ¿o acaso tienes celos?- dijo Kurumu en tono desafiante.

Al oír semejante acusación Moka avergonzada se sonrojó, acabó en segundos con las chicas y Tsukune que se encontraba en el camino y se fue molesta.

-Co-conozcan su lugar.

-Parece que en verdad es un grupo muy divertido, ¿verdad Issei?- dijo riendo Rias

-Así es Presi… digo R-Rias.

-¿Eh? Etto… sí- respondió Rias sonrojada por escuchar a Issei decir su nombre de la nada.

-Umm- asintió Issei también sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que provocó.

Después de recomponerse todos, el grupo regresó al salón, donde se encargaron de terminar los deberes faltantes. Al final solo faltaba arreglar el hueco que había dejado Tsukune al atravesar la pared, por lo cual luego de que él y Moka se ofrecieran los demás se retiraron.

-Perdón por hacer que me ayudes con esto Moka-san, ya deberías estar en tu dormitorio.

-No, no te preocupes por esto Tsukune, tú siempre cuidas de mí aun cuando no tienes que hacerlo, así que es mi turno de ayudarte a ti jeje.

\- Bueno en ese caso- dijo Tsukune feliz por lo que había escuchado -¿Me pasarías dos clavos para terminar con esto?

-Claro, esto… aquí tienes.

Tsukune estiró el brazo para agarrar los clavos, pero al cogerlos toco por un momento la mano de Moka. Moka se sonrojo al sentir su mano ya que a pesar de que siempre que había que correr él la llevaba de la mano en este caso era diferente. Tsukune también se dio cuenta de ello, era la primera vez que se tocaban sin ser por un motivo ulterior.

-¡Ah! Perdón Moka-san.

-N-no, fui yo- respondió bajando la mirada avergonzada

En ese momento se encontraban solos y Tsukune fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era increíble que no se hubiera percatado de que estaban por primera vez solos y sin posibilidades de que fueran interrumpidos.

-Este bueno ya termine con los clavos así que deberíamos guardarlos en el escritorio.

-S-sí.

Tsukune abrió uno de los cajones para guardar el tapper con clavos. Adentro se percató de que había una de las fotos que tomó Gin, se trataba de una chica de tercero en ropa interior, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a cosas como estas. Suspiro en sus pensamientos, guardó los clavos y cerró el cajón. Al girar se topó con Moka frente él, estaba pensativa, pero no duró mucho pues al ver a Tsukune de frente y darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban se puso completamente roja.

Tsukune sorprendido al verla tan cerca quiso retroceder pero lo hizo de forma tan instintiva que no se percató de la silla que estaba atrás suyo y se tropezó cayendo hacia atrás. Moka al intentar agarrarlo también se resbaló y cayó.

-¿M-moka-san estás bien?- tartamudeó Tsukune al verla echada en su pecho.

-Auch– respondió Moka que tenía la cabeza apoyada en Tsukune –Lo siento Tsuku…

Moka se quedó muda. Sus caras estaban muy cerca una de la otra y al hacer contacto visual se quedaron quietos. Lo único en lo que Tsukune se podía concentrar era en los labios de Moka, no estaban a más de tres centímetros y podía sentir el perfume de la peli rosa atontar todos sus sentidos.

Ella empezó a acercarse aún más de lo que ya estaban. Tsukune sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, y de pronto le vino a la mente el sueño que había tenido anteriormente. Estaba consciente de que lo que soñó reflejaba lo que sucedía entre él y las chicas, una comedia romántica, un harem que él nunca se imaginó tener. Y ya había llegado el momento de hacer frente a sus inseguridades. Él siempre amó a Moka, su salvadora y primera amiga.

-Moka…

-Tsukune…

-Yo te…

Tsukune sintió que sus sentidos estaban a mil, era un sentimiento únicoy difícil de describir, como una combinación júbilo y felicidad máxima, con un toque de satisfacción y orgullo de sí mismo. Al fin lo había hecho. Su primer beso, y sin ser mordido en el cuello. Era toda una hazañ minuto Moka se separó y miró a Tsukune.

-Jeje- sonrío Moka viéndolo directamente.

-Jejeje- devolvió el gesto Tsukune.

Moka se acercó de nuevo abrazando a Tsukune y lo beso esta vez ella. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que se pararon y se percataron de la hora…

-Es demasiado tarde…

-Moka-san creo que ya deberías volver a tu dormitorio, sería malo si no vas pronto.

-S-sí, hasta luego Tsukune.

Moka fue la primera en salir, pero volvió para darle un último beso a su amado que se quedó embobado, dándole tiempo a la peli rosa de desaparecer de su vista.


End file.
